Miettes
by jetepromets
Summary: (AU). J'aurai bien voulu dire que c'était une histoire d'amour, mais elle était trop triste pour en être vraiment une. (Dramione)


**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _JK. Rowling_

 **Rating et avertissement :** _K+._ Trois petits mots vulgaires, mais rien de très choquant (j'avoue que je n'ai pas compté) / AU

 **Note :** Hello. J'espère que tu vas bien, petit lecteur. J'espère que ce petit OS va te plaire, on se retrouve en bas si tu le veux bien.

* * *

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à effacer son numéro. Elle y pense, mon dieu qu'elle y pense : elle ne fait que ça. De penser. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle n'en sous doute pas le courage de le faire : il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche d'appuyer sur la notification « _supprimer_ ». C'est peut-être son cœur, qui sait?

Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de lire les messages. Ça va faire la centième fois qu'elle relie chaque mot : elle connaît les choses par cœur. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça lui fait toujours mal, qui sait ? Elle tourne les phrases différemment dans sa tête : peut-être qu'elle aurait plutôt dû dire ça ? Changer les mots pour changer le présent. En tout cas, si elle avait un retourneur de temps dans sa poche, elle ne l'aurait pas brisé en deux.

Faudrait qu'elle s'habitue aux regrets. Elle aurait dû faire ça et pas ci : elle en a trop dit et pas assez à la fois. Elle a encore quelques questions pour lui dans son esprit : elle ne peut plus les poser. Elle aurait dû lui demander. Il faudra qu'elle s'habitue à vivre avec ces questions-là et l'absence de réponses.

C'était une mauvaise idée : de dire tout ça derrière un écran. Mais ils ne sont pas dupes : peut-être qu'en vrai, ils n'auraient jamais eu le courage de se fixer dans les yeux. Elle n'est pas dupe, elle le sait : sa voix aurait tremblé. Sûrement trop. Ses yeux chocolat se seront noyés dans l'eau : et personne ne voulait voir ça. C'est une image qu'elle garde pour elle. Quelque chose de très personnelle qu'elle n'accepte pas de voir : ce n'est jamais très valorisant de s'étouffer dans son propre malheur.

Elle, elle s'étouffe avec sa peine : lui, il s'étouffe avec la bière. Qui sait. Elle, elle ne sait pas. Mais elle se le demande. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre maintenant est-ce qu'il pense à moi peut-être qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre j'en vaux même pas la peine._ Trop de trucs auxquelles elle pense, mais elle a trop de faiblesses pour agir : c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas les chasser.

Elle va encore regarder ses réseaux, quelques fois. Instagram, Facebook, Twitter… Tout y passe. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire, et bien qu'elle se le dit chaque fois, ça n'empêche pas ses doigts de taper son nom dans la barre de recherche. Quelques fois. Beaucoup. Même si ce n'est pas une chose à faire : la dernière fois, elle a vu une photo de lui et d'une autre.

Maintenant qu'elle a tout foutu en l'air, faut qu'elle apprenne à être réaliste. Il finira avec quelqu'un : mais ça ne sera pas elle. Pourtant, dans son propre esprit, sûrement à cause des sentiments de son propre cœur, il y avait un futur bien tracé. Il était précis : c'était fluide, et ça coulait comme de l'eau. Mais c'était seulement dans son esprit.

Elle n'arrive pas encore à comprendre pourquoi il y a eu cette fin. Pour elle, la seule fin possible entre eux deux, c'était la mort – ou un truc dans le genre. C'est peut-être leur trop plein de souvenirs qui ont forgé cette espérance. Elle ne se souvient plus. Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir quand est-ce que les choses sont parties en l'air. Pourtant, sur le coup, elle était très sûre des mots qu'elle lui écrivait. Ils étaient trop durs, sans doute : mais lui, il n'a pas dit un mot.

Il a dit des choses, bien entendu : mais elle ne les a pas toutes comprises. Elle voudrait qu'il lui explique les choses à nouveau. C'est dommage, parce qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose dont elle peut se souvenir parfaitement, c'est qu'il l'a laissée partir.

Pendant une soirée, elle voyait son monde dominé par l'irréalité. Elle pouvait se voir à travers l'écran d'une télé, dans une vieille série télévisée : ou par les mots d'un bouquin. En soit, ce n'était rien de réel : elle se sentait protégée par un univers sans doute trop parfait.

Mais les rêves étaient trop grands pour être accomplis. Elle voulait qu'il se batte pour elle : et c'était sûrement une trop grande ambition, puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait. _Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ?_ Elle devait mal le connaître, car elle ne sait pas répondre à sa propre question. _Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ?_ Elle hésite : mais toutes les possibilités font mal. Faudrait qu'elle arrête d'hésiter : faudrait qu'elle arrête d'y penser.

Elle voulait juste qu'il se batte pour elle. Il disait des belles choses : il l'aurait dû le faire. C'était logique qu'il le fasse. _T'es la plus belle, hein._ Mais elle n'était pas assez belle pour qu'il reste. _T'es précieuse, Hermione._ Mais elle n'était pas assez précieuse pour qu'elle soit retenue.

Elle n'a pas compris – elle ne comprend toujours pas. Elle ne sait pas si c'est la situation qui la dépasse ou Drago lui-même. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle a sans doute besoin d'explications pour avancer : mais il y a déjà des mots, et il y en a eu tellement trop. Sur le coup, ça a flingué son crâne.

Elle veut dire que c'était des mots stériles, alors : maintenant, elle a besoin de vrais mots pour avancer. Est-ce qu'elle pourra avancer? Il lui manque de l'essence : elle est tombée en panne.

Elle a pleuré jusqu'à que sa tête y explose et que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Ça a duré longtemps. Ça dure toujours. Il ne faut pas parler de Drago : Harry et Ron ont interdiction de citer ce nom. Hypocrite, car elle y pense chaque seconde. Elle est invitée aux soirées car les gens ne sont pas dupes : ils veulent lui changer les idées. C'est gentil. Elle vient quand même. Elle reste la moitié du temps aux toilettes pour y pleurer.

Elle y pense trop : elle espère que quelqu'un dans le ciel sera assez clément pour stopper son cerveau. Le temps défile trop vite : elle est dépassée. Ses pensées n'arrangent rien : il y a des milliers de questions qui n'y trouveront jamais de réponses.

C'est de sa faute, hein? Elle a tout foutu en l'air. Elle a un cœur en miettes. Dans sa poitrine, il n'y a plus rien à casser.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** j'ai pris cet OS d'une façon très personnelle. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, et je pense que vous l'avez sûrement remarqué au cours de la lecture. J'avais quand même envie de le poster, car ça reste important pour moi : et je suis folle de vos avis. Alors, n'hésitez pas, que ça soit bon ou mauvais…


End file.
